


How the Humans Really Won the War (And What Gaster Found in the Void)

by EtherDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A collective effort of the APJM discord server to destroy everyone's day, Human-Monster War (Undertale), M/M, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherDragons/pseuds/EtherDragons
Summary: Me: hey lmao if intent is everything could a human make a monster cum with the power of their mindAlso me, 10 minutes later: writes 1000+ words of war and angst and way too many descriptions of Jenkins penis' state of hardness.





	How the Humans Really Won the War (And What Gaster Found in the Void)

Asgore, flanked by his wife and his most loyal friends, stood at the foot of Mount Ebbot, proudly facing the legion of humans poised to attack. They carried weapons made of wood and steel; the army of monsters behind carried those made of magic itself. Bodies and dust litter the ground between the two forces, earth turned mud with the bloodshed.

The King opens his mouth to speak, to demand they lower their weapons, when a shout reverberates from the back of the crowd.

"The Mages!"

Two simple words, and the King of all Monsters found himself clutching his trident, eyes searching his wife's, then turning to the skeleton man by his side.

"Is it ready, Gaster?" They had one chance, and one chance only. Gaster knew so, and held the device tightly in his hand, motioning with the spectral ones he had summoned over his shoulder.

" _At your signal, Your Majesty_." Asgore breathed heavily, dropping his gaze to the humans, who were slowly parting as the Mages approached the front lines.

Stars, he hoped it would work.

The Chief Commander was the first to step forward, a wizened old woman draped in deep red robes, eyes crackling with unbound magic. Soon behind followed the Mage of Justice and the Mage of Integrity, their own robes showing their status, then three more—

The King and Gaster searched the crowd, almost daring to be hopeful. Perhaps he hadn't come with the others, so they would have at least some fighting chance—

"Oh, for God's sake, Jenkins", rung the voice of the Mage of Bravery, as he looked over to the side, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "Can you _stop_  flirting with the enemy and get over here?"

A collective groan echoed through all six mages, tee Chief Commander blinking the intimidating magic away as Jenkins, the Mage of Perseverance, called out from the edge of the surrounding forest.

"Five seconds, darling!"

"Five seconds my ass, _come here_ ", called the Commander, her hands curling into fists.

"Ah, Harriet, if you wanted me to come so bad—", from the woods emerged first a very dazed Froggit, limping a little bit as he joined his brethren, and then _him_. "—you just had to ask nicely."

The sight of him was somewhat unsettling and deeply arousing. The Mage of Perseverance stood completely bare in the middle of the battlefield, his purple hat/codpiece already banished to the top of his head. Body as if it were sculpted, and turgid member sitting imponently against his thigh, it was impossible to stop the shudder that went through the entire monster population.

This single man had untold power at the tips of his skilled fingers, and there was seldom one living monster of consenting age that hadn't fell to their knees at his feet.

The sole exception, it seemed, was Gaster. And that's what Asgore was counting on.

Jenkins flipped his long, luscious hair over his shoulder, briefly locking eyes with Commander Harriet, before his gaze lowed to meet the monsters as one would do an old lover.

By his side, Toriel gasped, clutching her chest. Both of them were far too weak to his will, due to shared history and beds, and Asgore thanked the stars he had his trident, or he surely would have fallen to the ground.

Gaster straightened his spine, eyelights locking with Jenkins', watching the man's face open in a wide, sly smile, and Gaster felt a split second too late his tongue materialising in his mouth, only realising he'd done it when he felt it licking over his teeth.

Jenkins' smile grew, and Gaster felt it tug at the strings on the core of his very being.

Surely, it has to be the man's magic in action, there's no other possible explanation.

The Commander, Mage of Determination, steps forward, her palms outstretched.

"Cast away your weapons", she bellows, red magic flaring in her eyes. "And we shall be kind in your defeat."

Asgore, biting back a groan, snaps back. "We will never surrender!"

"A shame", the Mage of Integrity shakes her head, arms folded in front of her body, as the Commander snaps a finger in Jenkins' direction.

He doesn't break eye contact with Gaster. "Can't we find another—", he begins, his voice lower than a whisper.

Harriet glares at him. "We have no time to indulge your fetishes! They refused the offer, now you do your part", his mouth moves to a grimace, eyes falling shut as he steadies himself.

Gaster feels a little empty when his gaze is gone.

Jenkins moves forwards, his shredded abs glistening in the sunlight, the muscles in his arms rippling as he walks, slow and deliberately, like a lion. His penis, at some point while watching Gaster perhaps, has gone rock hard, and it bobs gently against his stomach.

Asgore nudges Gaster, and signals.

" _Now_."

Jenkins makes a motion with his hips, purple magic flaring from a point within his chest and booming across the entire battlefield.

Intention is the basis of all magic.

For monsters, that shows in their patterns, the way they act and react in various situation, having more to do with the body than being something they can harness and control.

Humans, however, weaponized the shit out of their intent. Being more matter than soul, their magic is focused, like a magnifying glass under the sun. And Jenkins...

"My loves...", he purred, his voice seemingly at the bottom of every single monster's ears. "... _Come for me._ "

Gaster dashes forward, the device tightly clutched to his hand, as both King and Queen fall, writhing and moaning on the ground.

The whole army has either fallen completely or they are trying to support each other in their pleasure. He feels the waves of his intent rolling thick on the surface of his soul, but he holds it at bay.

Gaster needs to reach him, needs to— The skeleton stops, not even two steps between him and the Mage.

Jenkins is smiling, warm and soft, and Gaster hesitates with the device as the human raises one hand, cupping his cheekbone in a warm palm.

"God", Jenkins whispers, gently pulling Gaster closer. "You're too fucking sexy with that lab coat, lover."

And just like this, the world disappears.

All that exists for Gaster is pleasure — he drops the device to the ground, clutching Jenkins' beefy arm, phalanges digging hard into flesh, his jaw wide open in a soundless moan.

In that moment, time ceases to exist, there was nothing but him, the dark void beyond the known universe, and Jenkins' magic carefully cradling his very soul so impossibly, beautifully deep inside.

Gaster's mind, ever so full of thought, of his own voice screaming back at him, of his anxiety and his doubts, for that blissful moment is, for the first time in his life, completely blank.

When the waves of his orgasm fade, Gaster comes to see that all the monsters are peacefully in what might just be post-coital slumber, and the seven Mages are poised in a semi-circle in front of him.

Gaster pulls himself up on his forearms, locking eyes with Jenkins once more. He knew what was going to happen now, knew from spies what the humans' plans ultimately was, but right now — how could he possibly live in a world where this human man was not?

His very Soul craved his magic again, his bones thrumming all the way down to the marrow with desire he's never felt before in his life.

Jenkins looks down, meeting Gaster's eyes. He looks as sad and pained as the skeleton, his penis completely flaccid now. It twitches ever so slightly, as he raises his hands and winks at Gaster.

"We shall meet again, lover", he whispers, and a shockwave of pleasure runs down Gaster's spine. "Find me in the darkness."

Magic blasted from all the seven mages' hands, and Gaster felt himself being hurled backwards along with the rest of monsterkind. Banished. Into Mount Ebbot.

* * *

 

**Dark.**

Gaster could never take the human mage out of his head.

**Darker.**

For years, he studied how to break the barrier. Decades spent, looking for a way to meet him again.

**Yet darker.**

From the remnants of Jenkins' magic in his soul, it split into two new beings. Two infinitely powerful skeletons, in their own ways. It was all he had but the memory to prove to himself that what he'd felt was real.

**The darkness keeps growing.**

Over time, his search became less about freeing monsterkind, and more about Jenkins' last words.

**The shadows cutting deeper.**

He build the machine, with monsterkind none-the-wiser to his true intentions.

Not even Sans, the elder of the children that came forth from their bond, truly knew what he intended to do.

As Gaster saw his plans coming to fruition, and Sans' terrified face as he is engulfed by their machine, by the absolute void between worlds Jenkins had once banished him to in the throes of pleasure, he wondered.

Should he have told Sans? Had he scarred their poor boy for life?

When he was fully taken by the nothing, he had simultaneously all the time in the universe to think about his mistakes, and no will to do so at all.

Opening his eyes in the darkness of the void, he was met by the figure of Jenkins, splayed on the air — or was it the floor, or a bed? —, naked as the day they met, gorgeous penis standing up like a pole.

"I knew you would find me, lover."

**Author's Note:**

> Gastkins is the one true gaster otp, fight me
> 
> Thanks sinnabee for helping birth the mythical thot


End file.
